


Fall(ing)

by Mad_Birdy



Series: Sastiel Love Week October 2016 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AUTUMN IS A LOVELY SEASON, Gen, M/M, Sastiel Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Birdy/pseuds/Mad_Birdy
Summary: Day Four of Sastiel Love Week October 2016Prompt: autumn/fallJust some cutesy fluff, enjoy!





	

Sam and Dean took a case in Colorado that they ended up calling Castiel in for. It wasn’t anything really challenging, but it helped to have the extra man (or in this case angel) on board. Especially when the two hunters ended up with cuts and bruises as they usually did. The elder Winchester had wanted to get a move on back to the bunker, but the younger Winchester and the angel managed to talk him into staying in the mountains for at least an extra week. It’s not like they didn’t have a place to stay, since part of their cover had gotten them a free suite at the best local hotel.

Privately, Sam had wanted to stay in Colorado in order to show Cas some of the wonders of fall in the mountains. The way the leaves on the trees turn their colors, the sharp tang of a chill wind on a still summer-warm day. How their many layers aren’t so cumbersome in the lower temperatures, and how warm drinks send a fuzzy feeling through the chest to the stomach.

Dean spends most of his time roving the bars, hustling for cash not because they need it but because he enjoys it, and he just lets the two lovebirds (as he affectionately calls them now) do as they please.

So Sam teaches Castiel about jumping into huge piles of leaves, and cuddling beneath blankets in front of a fireplace. They consume about a gallon of hot chocolate between the two of them just in the first two days (apparently liquified and warmed chocolate with milk is the only thing that doesn’t taste like molecules to the angel).

On their last day, Cas decides to show Sam something in return, and flies him to the top of a nearby mountain. After Sam catches his breath and adjusts to the thin atmosphere, his eyes go wide at the sight of all the land stretching out around him. It's looks almost unreal, like an oil painting, and yet he knows otherwise. Sam's wide grin triggers Castiel’s own, and he snakes his fingers between Sam's and squeezes gently.

After that week, Castiel took to researching fall, looking up all the human things about it. If you asked him, he'd say it was his favorite season, and if you pressed him to explain why, he'd tell you that he thinks nature falls more gracefully than any angel ever did. (And Sam would laugh, with that tiny Cas-said-something-cute smile, wrap him in his arms, and bury his face in his hair.)

**Author's Note:**

> psssssst hey... hey you know what you should do? you should kudos... or leave a nice comment. I live off them so if you leave them you gets lots of good new content!


End file.
